Drunken Koalas Are Love
by Below-The-Ice
Summary: Nudge forces Max and Fang to go to a club. PURE FAX FLUFF. Rated T for swearing and adult-ish themes. I suck at summaries.


**So I'm procrastinating a huge research project that's worth my entire semester grade. Shut up.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Max, Fang, etc, they all belong to James Patterson. I own the plot, and some delicious 5 gum.**

* * *

A club? Nudge wanted me and Fang to go to a CLUB?

Okay, I'll back up a bit. Itex is gone. We defeated back when I was fifteen. Then we all moved into my mom's house. Poor her.

It's been four years since then, so Fang, Iggy and I are 19, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 13 and little Angel is 11. They grow up so fast…

Wow, now I sound old. Greaaatt.

Anyway, Nudge heard about this hot new club that opened, and how Fang and I _had_ to go, and she had the _perfect_ outfit for me. So I decided to humor her.

"MAX!!! MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX!"

"What?!" I cried, stemming Nudge's flow with my hand.

She held up a hanger. "Here is your outfit."

I burst out laughing. "Haha, very funny, Nudge. I'm not going in underwear!"

She looked hurt. "This isn't. It's the outfit."

I gawked. A teeny tiny tube top that was black with silver stars splattered on it and a pair of short short _short _jean shorts. Silver flip flops completed the look.

Grabbing the hanger from her, I shook my head. "No way. No. Nada. Absolutely not."

"Please? For me?" she asked, her brown eyes widening.

Goddammit, I hate those Bambi eyes.

"Fine." I snapped. "Only because I love you."

Shutting myself in my room, I changed into the ensemble. Finally, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Holy. Shit. I was hot.

I stepped out. Nudge's eyes grew huge.

"OMG. YOU LOOK GREAT. OMG OMG OMG." She cried, clapping happily. "Now all you have to do is go to this club and you will be smokin'!"

I rolled my eyes. "First off, 'omg' is not a word. Second, I am NOT going to that club. And never, ever refer to me as 'smokin'' again."

"No." she said, surprisingly stubborn. "You're going. FANG!" she called.

Crap.

Evidently, Nudge had gotten to him first, because as he came up the stairs, I could see black jeans (duh) a black button up that was unbuttoned at the top with a gray shirt peeking out underneath and his hair was styled just so.

"Yeah, Nu-_whoa._" He started to respond then caught sight of me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What, Fang?"

"You…you look great…" he said hoarsely.

Great," said Nudge, clapping her hands together once, "Fang, convince Max to go to the club. Keep it PG-13; I'll be back in half an hour to do her hair and makeup." On that note, she disappeared into her room.

Fang tugged me into my room. "Why don't you want to go?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. I knew this was a test of my will. I was _not_ going to lose. "Because, I don't want to get drunk, I dance like a drunken koala and I said no."

His arms encircled my waist. I felt a tremor run up my spine as his hands brushed my bare skin. "Just for three hours."

"No."

Fang peppered my collarbone with kisses, licks and nibbles. "We can only have each two drinks."

"I..no." My resolve was wavering.

Now he was kissing up my jaw to my ear. "I like drunken koalas."

"But…Fang…" I pulled his lips to mine. "No."

"Yes." He whispered against my lips.

"Fine. Three hours, two drinks each. Now just kiss me dammit." I cried.

He pulled away, smirking. "Good. NUDGE!"

Oh, shit.

She barged in, seeing my flushed face and Fang's smug look. She sighed. "At least you both still have clothes on. Okay, Fang, out. Max, sit down."

I rolled my eyes. "Great Nudge, just go easy okay?"

"I make no promises."

An hour and two shouting matches later, I was ready. My eyes were dusted with silver and outlined in black. My lips were a pale, glistening pink with my cheeks matching the shade. My hair was pulled back with a silver headband and tumbled down my back in golden curls.

_Tumbled down my back in golden curls? _I really am going soft.

According to Nudge, I was club-ready.

Here I go.

Fang offered me his arm as we made our way up the walkway. I could already hear loud, thumping music and muffled _whoo-hoo_'s emanating into the dark air.

"You look amazing." He said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Ready?"

"No…but go ahead, I never will."

He wrenched the door open and we plunged into a mass of hot, sweaty gyrating bodies.

**(I'm only thirteen, so I don't know what clubs are like, okay?)**

Fang put his hands on my hips and started grinding me. I froze in shock for a moment, but then I realized it wasn't that bad. Soon, we were moving to the beat, fully together, as one.

The song ended, and he released me. I gestured to the bar. He nodded.

When our martinis came, we sat, not speaking, just staring into each other's eyes. I was losing myself in his beautiful dark orbs. Suddenly, my favorite song came on. He glanced to the dance floor, and I nodded.

This time though, I put my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. We moved as one, together until I leaned forward and our lips joined.

The kiss was hot and passionate, though with an edge of sweetness. We tilted our heads this way and that, all the while our tongues twining.

We danced, drank and kissed until it was midnight. He leaned his forehead against mine. "It's been three hours. You wanna go home?"

I blinked. "I…hotel?"

He smiled and nodded. Soon, we were together on the bed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I, you." He said.

Me and Fang.

Fang and me.

Together forever.

* * *

**Eh, not my best work. But as I said, I'm bored and procrastinating. Review!**


End file.
